Tasuki's got a wife!
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Tasuki and Koji are out in the wilderness searching for water and supplies when they come across a beautiful blue haired young girl with a fiesty spirit whom Tasuki's takes a liking to! how will things turn out? TasukixMiori
1. Chapter 1

_**Tasuki's got a wife!?**_

**Miori panted breathlessly and pulled on the hem of her blouse as the sun beamed down upon her, she was beginning to feel like a jacket potato; she chuckled to herself on the thought but nearly choked from the dryness of her throat "I need water" she thought to herself. After a while Miori collapsed from exhaustion, heat stress and dehydration. **

_**Later**_

**Tasuki and Koji plus a few other bandits are searching the area for food, water and possibly any goods they could sell or take for themselves. Suddenly one of the other bandits yelled out "Hey boss c'mere looks like we hit the jackpot but on a whole different level". Tasuki and Koji came running as from the sound of his voice they thought he meant a gold, jewels or a fresh water spring. When they got to their henchmen they were shocked to see a blue haired young girl wearing a blue blouse, a beige sweater and a 2 layered blue skirt with brown shoes. "No wonder she collapsed with all these freaking clothes on she must have been boiling" Tasuki said and picked up Miori gently. He no longer hated women instead he merely disliked those he hated just like he promised Miaka before she returned to her own world. "I'm taking her back to our hideout and I don't want anybody complaining got it!" Tasuki yelled crossly to which they obeyed and went back to searching for food and water. Tasuki turned to Koji with a stern yet kind look "I'm leaving you in charge while I take care of her ok" to which Koji nodded.**

_**At bandit hideout**_

**Miori came to vaguely her head aching and found she was wearing a white bed robe that fitted over her figure perfectly. "Where am I and what happened to my clothes?" Miori says looking at her newly acquired bed robe. "Yo you felling better cutie?" a voice says from beside her. Miori turns sideway and spots a red haired hottie with green eyes wearing beige trousers, a white blouse, a long black trench coat with a gold belt and unusually a beaded necklace and earrings which looked pretty good on him. "Um yes thank you but where am I?" Miori asks shyly covering herself with the blanket she was covered with. Tasuki notices Miori's wariness of him and chuckles "Don't worry I won't attack you I'm not as bad as I look and in answer to your question we're at my den where I live with my buddies". Miori gasps but then clutches her throat still feeling parched with a sore throat to which Tasuki offers her a glass of water. Miori looks at it and Tasuki laughs again then says "No worries I've not put any drugs in it I swear" he says making a cross sign over his chest to prove his honesty. Miori takes the glass and sighs deeply as the cool fluid pours down her throat and she coughs a little afterwards. "Geez you must have been out there for days, you drank that down like you've never seen water before" Tasuki says quite shocked. 'Um can you tell me your name please so that I can thank you properly?" Miori asks shyly to which Tasuki smiles and poses with his Diamond fan.**

"**My name is Genro but my Suzaku name is Tasuki feel free to call me whichever you feel comfortable with" Tasuki says kindly patting Miori's head. Miori stretches her arms making her chest strain under her robe. Tasuki licks his lips as an attempt to distract himself "So I've told you my name you tell me yours honey" Tasuki says teasingly. Miori gasps but decides to tell him as not to be rude. "Sahara, Miori Sahara" Miori says gently flashing Tasuki a warm smile that makes his heart flutter with joy. Suddenly Koji opens the door and is shocked to see Miori awake so soon "hey Genro we found this material and thought she'd look good in it" Koji says passing a bundle of clothes to Miori. "Um thank you" Miori says shyly and goes behind a screen to change. **

_**After**_

**Miori appears from behind the screen wearing a dark blue robe that ends just below her butt. Around her waist is a peach colored obi and white fingerless gloves up to her elbows that are attached by her middle finger. The robe is decorated with the pattern of small pink colored flowers; Koji whistles impressed by Miori's new appearance while Tasuki just stares in awe at her sexy outfit. "Well how do I look?" Miori asks awkwardly unsure whether or not it suits her, Koji gives her thumbs up and Tasuki responds by grabbing her shocking Koji. "Come with me" Tasuki says and pulls her into the eating area where the others are seated they all gasp when they see Miori. "Listen up fella's this girl is mine and she's gonna be my wife one day so nobody but me touches her or I'll feed ya to the wild wolves got it" Tasuki snarls to which they all nod obediently.**

"**Y'know she looks great in those clothes Genro I guess saving the clothes your sister gave you really paid off" Koji said. Miori looks at Tasuki confused and upset "your sister gave you this", to which Tasuki came over to Miori and put his arm around her which made her more anxious. "No worries baby, she gave it to me in case I ever met the perfect girl which I just did" Tasuki teases. Miori goes quiet and blushes then thanks Tasuki for explaining to which he kisses her leaving Miori speechless and in shock. A few of the bandits whistle and say stuff about Tasuki taking to Miori. After she snaps out of it Miori screams loudly and runs out of the room to which Koji say's "That must have been her first kiss". **

_**Next day**_

**Miori, Koji and Tasuki are in the woods searching for more supplies with other bandits. Koji has gone off with the others to make sure they don't slack off while Tasuki and Miori go off together. Miori collects berries, nuts and fish to which Tasuki is impressed by her foraging skills while Miori merely smiles. **

"**Um Tasuki…" Miori begins casually putting the supplies in one pile "Yeah what is it Miori?" Tasuki says dragging a dead boar over to the pile "Would it be ok if….if I got my own weapons too?" Miori says desperately which shocks Tasuki but he smiles when he sees the serious look on her face and the earnestness in her eyes. "Yeah sure I love feisty girls like you" Tasuki teases kissing Miori. **

_**At base**_

"**Hey Miori I brought some food for ya" Tasuki says opening the sliding door and is shocked to see her forging her own weapons and remodeling others. "Miori how the hell did you…" Tasuki begins "I learned by watching the others plus I got some lessons from Koji" Miori says not looking up. Tasuki turns to Koji with a suspicious look on his face as if to say "explain". "Look I thought you'd get turned on more if she was badass" Koji says panicking. "Nice job" Tasuki says and goes over to inspect Miori weapons and gasps "whoa Koji you gotta see these babies" Tasuki says his eyes widening. "Holy S**t these are incredible" Koji says unable to think of anything else to say. **

**Miori has several Ninja Knife Shurikens, throwing stars, cherry bombs and has made a personalized weapon for herself; two knee waist length swords with curved ends and 2 red ribbons tied to the ends in a knot with the ribbon flowing loosely about elbow length. "So what do you think Tasuki?" Miori asks sweetly a great big smile on her face. Tasuki is unable to speak from the shock of seeing how capable Miori truly is with weapons "So you like them Tasuki?" Miori says giving him a cheeky wink to which he nods. Tasuki sits down beside Miori and takes her hands in his own and looks deeply into her eyes making Miori blush "Um Tasuki what are you…" Miori says nervously but stops when Tasuki looks into her eyes "Miori I want you…I want you to be my wife and bear my children" Tasuki says to which Koji drops the weapon he is admiring his mouth hanging open. **

"**But…but I'm only 16 yrs old I have to be 18 to be married in my era" Miori says nervously looking away her cheeks tinted a bright pink color. "Miori I don't care how old you are I'm in love with you because of who you are not for your age!" Tasuki yells crossly to which Miori cries happily and hugs Tasuki tightly. "I accept your proposal Tasuki but I want…I want to become stronger and be able to protect you and our future child!" Miori says eagerly. Tasuki chuckles and rubs Miori's head fondly to which she smiles to herself and blushes even more. "I have a feeling that my life is going to get better from now on" Miori says to herself nuzzling into Tasuki's chest fondly.**


	2. Ch2: A new bandit heir

_**A new bandit heir**_

**Tasuki, Miori and Koji were out for some air in the outside world when they heard a noise a hid in a tree so nobody would see them. They were shocked to see a trader carrying perfumes and incenses which would cost a lot of money in the city and fetch a high price but Tasuki wanted to keep them for himself to use on Miori during the more intimate moments they had together. Immediately they attacked the poor man and demanded that he hand over his goods or suffer a painful death to which he obeyed obediently then thanked kami that they let him keep his horse and clothes. "We scored well this time boss" Koji sneers to Tasuki who is carrying all of the goods in a giant sack. "I'm gonna keep these for myself so I can finally make a new heir with my little honey" Tasuki said eyeing Miori as she leapt from tree to tree with keen agility. "You cocky devil ok I'll tell the guys to leave you in peace tonight I'll just have a booze night to keep em entertained" Koji said deviously. "You're the best Koji" Tasuki said smirking deviously and then looked at Miori who smiled back at him warmly.**

_**At base**_

**Miori as exhausted and lay on her side of the bed that she and Tasuki shared as a symbol of their relationship and status. She never admitted it but sharing a bed with someone as hot as Tasuki made her fantasize about a hell of a lot of dirty things but she kept quiet so he wouldn't call her a perverted little minx or anything kinky. She stretched happily making her chest strain which would make any guy gawk at her. "Tired out babes" a familiar and teasing voice said from behind her "yeah just a bit" Miori said laughing a little but was rendered speechless when she turned around.**

**Tasuki was wearing his trousers but his top half was completely bare and she could see all this wonderful features that made her desire him even more. His bright orange hair was the colour of a wild fire that made him look so sexy that she never wanted to share him with anybody else not even Koji or the other bandits, she wanted him to belong to her and her alone. His beautiful amber eyes shimmered in the light and made him look sexy and devilish that she had gotten to the point of telling him to look at her and her alone. His muscles my god were they toned he had to work out at least twice every day to be this buff and she wanted to be held by those strong arms not only tonight but forever.**

"**Um Miori-chan you ok?" Tasuki said looking at the lovely young girl who was gazing at him like he was a sex god which made him secretly very happy. "Um yeah it's just that your really handsome Tasuki and you have a great figure" Miori said teasingly to which Tasuki looked at her thoughtfully and smirked "well then you must be a goddess cos you fit my image perfectly too" Tasuki teased making Miori blush but also smile.**

"**Look Miori I was wondering may I embrace you tonight?" Tasuki said gently stroking her cheek. Miori blushed even more red but snuggled into her beloved's chest to which he returned her affections with a hug too "Yes I want you to hold tonight and forever more" Miori said lovingly and then fell backwards onto the futon with Tasuki as they made love. After their intense lovemaking Miori had fallen asleep on Tasuki's chest and was half covered by the blanket as her top half was uncovered. Tasuki lay on his back with his arm around Miori and thought deeply about the future he could share with her "Mmm Tasuki" Miori mumbled sleepily and nuzzled into his chest. **

**For many weeks days and nights Miori kept training fighting and aiding the others in heists and gathering but also became more intimate with her beloved Tasuki which made her sex appeal grow stronger so Tasuki and Koji had to become more fierce in order to keep the men in line so they would stay away from Miori. **

_**8 weeks later**_

**Miori was busy sharpening her weapons and cleaning them but every so often her stomach hurt and she felt nauseous to which she couldn't put her finger on. "What the hell could it be?" Miori said crossly and then she realized something that made her shiver with fear. "When did I last have my period?" and opened her diary to look at the due dates and was horrified to find the results. **

**It was at that moment that Tasuki entered the room and relaxed on the futon sighing heavily "geez it's such hard work being the leader and my god those guys never stop pestering" Tasuki groaned but went quiet when he saw Miori's fearful expression and became more serious. "Miori are you ok you seem really troubled?" Tasuki said looking at her sternly to which Miori began to tremble unsure of how to tell him the news. "Tasuki I….I have something t…to tell you" Miori said worriedly to which Tasuki beckoned her to join him on the futon to which she did and he sat up and placed Miori on his lap. "Ok babes tell me what's wrong" Tasuki said kissing her head gently which made Miori feel more secure and safe. **

"**Tasuki….Tasuki I think I'm pregnant" Miori said bravely to which Tasuki went quiet and then yelled loudly "HELL YEAH!" which shocked her and made Koji and several other bandits come running "Boss you ok we heard you yell?" Koji said and then looked at Miori who was blushing and holding her stomach delicately. "So what's going on come on spill the beans boss!" another bandit said eagerly. "Miori is pregnant" Tasuki said kissing Miori on the cheek and everyone began cheering happily.**

_**That night **_

**Miori and Tasuki lay in bed together and Miori stroked her flat stomach with pride "I can't wait until I give birth and then we'll be parents" Miori said happily kissing Tasuki and leaning on his chest happily. Tasuki got up and held Miori close to him with an earnest look on his face and Miori covered herself up in case they were disturbed.**

"**Miori what do you wanna call our baby when it's born?" Tasuki said gently stroking his beloved's hair gently while she leaned against his buff chest stroking his muscles. "I think Himeko would be a lovely girls name but how about Touya for a boy?" Miori asked nervously to which Tasuki smiled "They sound unique just like us I love it Miori". **

_**Morning**_

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Miori said crossly slamming her hand against the table. "You heard me until the baby is born you are forbidden from going on any more missions with us" Tasuki said sternly "But why Tasuki? You know how good I am in combat!" Miori snapped and Tasuki sighed and put his book down then took Miori's hands gently. "Miori you're my family and I don't want to lose our newest unborn member so please do this for my sake as well as your own" Tasuki said gently to which Miori couldn't disagree and the pair kissed passionately while the others could only stare at the intensity of the kiss.**

"**Fine but I expect presents during that time!" Miori said crossly which made Tasuki and the others laugh slightly "I promise plus I have 2 right here" Tasuki said producing 2 silver rings and a crystal dagger necklace. "The necklace is for you and now we have a ring each as proof of our love and so we know we belong to somebody. "Oh Tasuki!" Miori cried happily and kissed Tasuki again but was the one who took charge this time but Tasuki didn't complain in the least. **

"**Well if you have a girl and she's cute I may have to steal her away" Koji said cheekily which made Miori laugh but Tasuki looked worried that Koji would probably be his brother-in-law. "Hey Tasuki you like you're gonna be sick" Miori said worriedly "I guess I'm just slightly nervous of the outcome is all" Tasuki said nervously. Miori smiled and then kissed Tasuki's cheek "Tasuki parenthood is never easy but it's one hell of a journey that has a wonderful ending" Miori said encouragingly.**

**Tasuki laughed and kissed Miori tenderly then stroked her stomach "I wonder what our child will be like" Tasuki laughed and even Miori and Koji couldn't help but join in with the laughter also. "One happy family is on the move" Koji chuckled which made Miori smile and touch her stomach gently.**


	3. C3: Expecting one more

Miori was now five months pregnant and as to not ruin her robe from Tasuki she had decided to wear her white bed robe and remain in bed until the fetus was born. There were problems arising as Miori got terrible morning sickness, huge cravings and wild mood swings that at times seemed Bi-polar.

In order to keep her nutrition balances high Tasuki would try and gets his hands on anything with vitamin C including fish, rice and honey and oatmeal. When Tasuki was out gathering Koji looked after Miori and then it would swap the other way around.

Suddenly she bolted up and ran to the balcony where she threw up heavily literally heaving her shoulders as she did so. When she was done she wiped her mouth then rinsed her mouth out with water to get rid of the taste. The morning sickness was getting worse and taking a lot out of her so she could only wait painfully until the baby arrived.

_**That evening**_

Tasuki arrived home carrying a net full of fish to feed to Miori who was lying weakly in her futon unable to move. "Hey baby I brought you some tasty fish to build up your strength" Tasuki said cheerfully. Miori merely moaned weakly and kept lying there to which Tasuki handed the fish to Koji and told him to smoke it then checked on Miori "Crap you look terrible sweetie" Tasuki cried.

Miori smiled weakly "Welcome home honey I just feel a little sick is all I'll be fine" to which she bolted up again and was sick which made Tasuki wince but he stomached it as he was more concerned about his beloved wife.

"Miori the fish will help I promise even if it smells funny" Tasuki reassured her but she looked worried "Would it help if I fed it to you?" Tasuki teased to which Miori nodded shyly.

_**Later**_

Usually Miori would have had 4 helpings but now she could only manage 1 or 2 she was lucky then fell asleep due to her body being worn out from vomiting so much. The fetus within Miori moved and kicked her making her irritable and pissed off as it hurt and it was making her sick. "I hate this I wanna eat a decent meal!" Miori sobbed dramatically to which Tasuki told everyone that she was just hormonal due to the baby. Tasuki stoked her hair and told her it was part of becoming a parent.

"Look sweetie it's what you have to put up with until our baby is born its unpleasant at times but it has its perks" Tasuki assured her but she wasn't convinced.

"OH YEAH LIKE WHAT? SO FAR I"VE BEEN SPEWING MY GUTS OUT!" Miori bellowed crossly.

Tasuki smiled "Well holding your baby for the first time, teaching it, feeding it and watching it grow up" Tasuki explained which did thankfully relax Miori.

"I'm sorry Tasuki I didn't mean to snap I just feel awful and I can't take it anymore" Miori sobbed clinging to him tightly.

"Well you're at least 5 months ahead so you're coming along nicely and you'll be able to relax once the baby is out until you have to take care of it" Tasuki said gently.

"And you'll help won't you Tasuki?" Miori pleaded clinging to Tasuki her eyes huge and begging to which Tasuki chuckled.

"Of course you silly fool and Koji will help too as he's like a brother to me RIGHT Koji?" Tasuki said darkly to which Koji nodded nervously.

_**That night**_

Miori clung to Tasuki in her sleep and wrapped her legs around him while Tasuki thought about becoming a father and all the responsibilities it would bring so he decided he and Koji should train the child as well as Miori but only after she was able too after the labor period.

"Mmm Tasuki….love you…" Miori moaned sleepily while Tasuki kissed her head and stroked her hair gently. During the time they had been together Tasuki had learned many things about Miori such as the fact that her mother had died when she was 14 in an earthquake.

"I'll protect our family Miori I promise" Tasuki said gently stroking her hair as she slept peacefully. "No matter who it is I will never allow them to destroy our happiness" Tasuki said darkly before falling asleep.

_**Morning**_

Miori awoke to find an empty bed and became worried "he can't be using the bathroom we have one in here to share and if he went to go forage he would have told me by leaving a note" Miori thought.

She got up and began searching for him then eventually found him having a meeting with the other bandits and Koji. They were having quite a dispute about something which made Miori curious so she entered the room. "Morning honey what's going on is an enemy attacking or something or perhaps you ran out of booze" Miori joked to which Tasuki placed hands on her shoulders and looked at her firmly.

"Miori I can't risk anyone harming you so from now on anyone who comes to visit must be invited by us" Tasuki said sternly.

This was the last straw for Miori first she was told she couldn't fight and now she was being restricted visits from her friends or family "WHAT THE HELL I'M NOT BEING TARGETED YOU MORON!" Miori bellowed crossly.

Tasuki became very angry but attempted to keep his cool "I'm the leader I say no visitors unless I let them come here and that's final Miori" Tasuki snapped before storming off to their room. After Tasuki left Koji decided to explain why he behaved so strangely about pregnancies and visitors etc.

"You see when Genro first became a bandit here he fell for a rival female named Asami and she liked him too but she got killed in a fight which broke his heart and ever since then he's been very protective of those he cares for" Koji explained.

Tears rolled down Miori's cheeks and she covered her mouth trying to hold back any noise she made. "I said such awful things and I never knew how much he suffered" Miori sobbed "I'm such a cruel person" she wept as she wiped away her tears.

Koji handed her a handkerchief "No you're not cruel, you merely misunderstood his intentions Miori if you go to your room I'm sure he'll be there" Koji reassured her.

_**In Miori & Tasuki's room**_

Tasuki was sulking on his bed his fists clenched crossly "Damn it I hate it when we fight cos she always misunderstands me" Tasuki grumbles crossly. Suddenly Miori enters the room closing the door behind her "If you've come to argue again it's still no Miori" Tasuki said crossly.

"Tasuki I'm sorry all this time you wanted to protect me and the baby yet I acted so childishly can you forgive me?" Miori said hugging him tightly to which he smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course I can Miori-chan it's not just your fault I should have explained why I was against you fighting then these arguments would have never happened" Tasuki said stroking her cheeks lovingly.

"Well at least our baby can be safe now" Miori said touching her stomach gently and then kissed Tasuki passionately to which he returned by entering his tongue into her mouth and joined into a hot passionate making out session.

Afterward Miori lay sleepily on the futon while Tasuki stroked her back gently kissing it fondly as he did so "My precious Miori I'll never let you go because only I can handle you" Tasuki said sensually into her ear making her twitch.


End file.
